Cyclone
by secr3tHolIx
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. My former crush. My ex-team mate. My cold-hearted friend. He was an amazing and caring friend back in the day of Team 7, but not anymore. The old Uchiha is gone and he killed them. He murdered everyone and wiped out every town. Betrayal and anger filled my heart. It sucks. But after 5 years, why do I still love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Cyclone**

**Uchiha Sasuke. My former crush. My ex-team mate. My cold-hearted friend. He was an amazing and caring friend back in the day of Team 7, but where did that amazing Uchiha go? He killed them. He murdered everyone and wiped out every town. Betrayal and anger filled my heart. It sucks. But after 5 years, why do I still love him? **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO : (**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : Possession **

_**Sakura Haruno**_

As I stare deep into the pair of dark onyx eyes of his, I finally realize that… there's no turning back.

Painful screams and shouts echoed through my ears as I stare in disbelief..

Five lifeless bodies surrounded him as he wiped blood of his mouth..

He killed them..

He killed the top five Anbus'..

At that spur of moment, many thoughts and questions raced through my mind as I tried to figure them out..

But I couldn't .. not this time..

"Why-? Why- would you do this, Sasuke?" I asked as my body trembled in disgust.

"SAKURA-CHAN! STAY BACK!" I heard Naruto shout from a few feet behind me.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, SASUKE? H-HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed even more as my fists clenched in anger.

"Hn..I do not need to answer you, pathetic ..little.. bitch." Sasuke spat back in irritation as I widened my emerald colored eyes.

"Pa-Pathe-Pathetic? Wow… Really, Sasuke? How low can you get? You barely know me-scratch that, you don't even know me at all! And now you dare stand before me acting all powerful and mighty?" I shouted at him with a great amount of anger and a hint of betrayal.

"You're the one to talk, bitch." Sasuke spoke with confidence as he kicked one of the bodies aside and started walking away. Suddenly, without my intentions, I started snickering.

Sasuke immediately stopped dead at his tracks as I began chuckling even more. I don't know why but I just felt as if something or _someone_ took over me. From that kind hearted and caring Sakura, well, she suddenly became a crazy, wicked little bitch. As I laughed even louder, Sasuke slowly turned back to observe my odd behavior.

"Pfft-Hahah-HAHAHHAH!" I laughed as one of my hands covered my eyes while I continued to laugh wickedly. "Sakura..! What's wrong with you?" Naruto questioned softly as he attempted to put his hands on my shoulders but I shook it off harshly.

"Don't try to meddle into this fight, Naruto. This fight is between me…. And Sasuke-KUN." I spoke loudly as I looked up to see Sasuke's eyes widened and all I did was smirk evilly.

"Sa-sakura-chan.." Naruto stammered as he stepped back, obviously shocked at the change of my attitude. I couldn't control it either. It just came out.. I couldn't do anything.. '_It's okay, Sakura-chan… This will be over soon.. Just close your eyes and relax…' _whispered my inner self as I eventually gave in due to the lack of blood in my body after the fight with the Sound.

"So, Sasuke-KUN, ready to …. Dance?" I offered with a sinister grin plastered on my face as I bowed down slowly with one hand on my skirt. Sasuke quickly gained back his composure and he looked at me with emotionless, black charcoal eyes. "Enlighten me, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke answered as he smirked that annoying smirk of his. "Gladly." I bit back harshly as I took out a kunai from my belt and began twirling it around my fingers. With a blink of an eye, Sakura disappeared from Sasuke's sight as he did the same as well. As for Naruto, he decided to run back to Konoha to inform the Hokage on Sakura's odd behavior.

As Sakura hid behind an abandon building, **(A/N: Yeah, the fight scene happens to take place at an abandon village, not far away from Suna.) **she shut her eyes tight to concentrate on the surroundings if there was any sound of footsteps or movement. Her body immediately turned stiff when she felt her back come in contact with someone's chest.

Emerald eyes widened in shock as she immediately leaped forward to escape from the person she bumped in to. Unfortunately, Sasuke was fast enough to get a hold of her again as he placed a kunai onto her neck. "Going somewhere, bitch?" Sasuke spoke softly into her ear as he smirked evilly, taking in her strawberry scent. Both of their breathing became heavier as beads of sweat trickled down her cheek. "Oh me? Not at all, Sasuke-KUN. Besides, I always wanted to be closer to you. And now, I can." Sakura taunted as she grabbed a kunai from her belt and stabbed it into his thigh.

Sasuke hissed in pain as she managed to escape his grasp. "Catch me if you can, Sasuke-KUN." Sakura laughed evilly as she jumped from building to building away from him. He pulled out the kunai from his thigh and wrapped a bandage around the wound to secure it. He wouldn't admit this out loud but this evil side of Sakura, really turns him on in so many levels. _'She wants to play hide and seek huh? Well, she will definitely enjoy this game..' _Sasuke licked his lips in amusement as he began to trace her scent.

'_Sakura! What are you thinking! Oh my gosh stop trying to flirt with him! I hate him remember?' _Sakura scolded her dark side as the dark side chuckled. _'Well, where's the fun in that, goody two-shoes Sa-ku-ra? Besides, at this rate, you might get laid.' _As Sakura tried to wake up from the possession, her dark side quickly knocked her out. Sakura felt as if she was falling into a never ending black hole. She was indeed terrified. _'Sleep well, Sakura-sama.. You shall wake up after I'm done with my fun..' _her dark side whispered as she headed off to battle.

* * *

**A/N : Well, that was my first chapter! YAY! I hope I did an okay job because this is my first time writing a fanfic. So **_**, gomenasai**_** if it sucks =3= I really hope you guys like it and please review! All reviews will be highly appreciated! Next chapter will be published soon so stick around! Unless you think my story sucks so far then you can leave :( **** Well, until next time! Arigato everyone~! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cyclone**

**Uchiha Sasuke. My former crush. My ex-team mate. My cold-hearted friend. He was an amazing and caring friend back in the day of Team 7, but not anymore. The old Uchiha is gone and he killed them. He murdered everyone and wiped out every town. Betrayal and anger filled my heart. It sucks. But after 5 years, why do I still love him?**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO : (**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : After dark**

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Sasuke felt completely frustrated because whenever he manage to grasp Sakura's scent, it suddenly disappears into thin air. This has been happening for about 7 times and it definitely does not please the young Uchiha. He decided to stop for a moment to focus on Sakura's chakra. As he close his eyes, he suddenly sense Sakura's chakra getting stronger and stronger. He quickly opens his eyes and there she is. Her long pink hair tied up in a high ponytail, a devilish smirk plastered on her face, her body features has definitely grown with perfect curves and everything.

Before Sasuke could even get started with those creamy long legs of hers, Sakura cleared her throat loudly. "What's wrong, Sasuke-KUN? Cat got your tongue?" Sakura spoke amusingly as she started making her way towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even bother to move as he was too engrossed with the way she walked towards him. Finally, she was directly in front of him but as he was about to move, he suddenly realize that his whole body was paralyzed.

'_Crap.. She used her jutsu on me! Urgh stupid Sasuke.' _Sasuke mentally scolded himself as she used her finger to trace his jaw line. "Never get fooled by one's appearance, Sasuke-KUN. You are getting…." Before Sakura continues, she slides one of her hand down Sasuke's arm as she whispered hotly into his ear, "Soft.."

Slowly, Sakura started planting soft kisses along his neck and the poor Uchiha could only stand there. _'Fuck, what is she trying to do? Get me to fall for her or something?' _Sasuke thought hard but at the same time he felt turned on as she started kissing his jaw line. He finds it.. sexy. But that doesn't mean that this strong Uchiha will easily lose the fight to this bitch. No way. He was gonna win and probably fuck her later. "Sakura. What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke spat harshly as she stopped to stare at him straight in the eyes. A small amused smirk can be seen on Sakura's face as she noticed how annoyed Sasuke looked. "Don't deny it, Sasuke-kun. You feel turned on , don't you?" Sakura questioned innocently as Sasuke grunted in irritation. "I thought you wanted a fair fight, bitch? But now it seems you are just flaunting yourself." Sasuke answered coolly. Sakura's eyes widened in shock but soon smirked. "I see. Well, may the best ninja win." Sakura taunted and with a single punch into Sasuke's chest, the young Uchiha flew five blocks away from her. The Uchiha crashed hard onto a brick wall as he could feel the paralyzing effect fading away.

Sasuke groaned in pain when he felt a bruise forming on his back. He quickly stood up straight and dashed towards the pink haired woman. Discreetly, she moved her hand swiftly and dug through her utility belt, pulling out two grenades. She brought out one of the grenades and held it in front of her lips purposely for the young Uchiha to see her perfect set of teeth clenched around the safety cap of the grenade before she tore it away. Meanwhile, the other grenade was placed in her other hand behind her back, her fingers immediately snapping the safety cap off.

Cold onyx eyes flashed as he watched her when he was nearing Sakura. Before Sasuke could even flee away from the explosives, Sakura thrust both explosives towards him. Seeing the two grenades rapidly heading towards him, the Uchiha's eyes widened in shock as one of the explosives hit him on the shoulder. Fortunately for him, he managed to catch one of the flying grenade as he hurled it back towards Sakura. Reacting quickly, the pink haired woman pulled out a kunai and threw it directly towards the grenade.

The whole area shook as Sakura protectively "X" her hands in front of her face as a massive wind struck her, blowing her long pink tresses behind her. After the harsh breeze died down, her hair flowed down back into place. She soon open her eyes slowly as she warily glanced around. From the used grenades that lie on the ground, the cement ground became even more coarser . As she looked around for a sign of life, she noticed a body lying down not far from her. Sakura smirked inwardly as she recognized that the body belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. '_Looks like I won…' _Sakura chuckled and began walking towards the Uchiha's body. "Piece of cake." She whispered to herself as she carefully crouched down next to the Uchiha, examining his lifeless body.

Immediately the young Uchiha's head snapped towards the source of the sound beside him. Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed that Sasuke was no longer in front of her, but behind her. She could feel him put an arm around her neck in a strong headlock obviously preventing her from moving from his tight grip. "Im not that weak, you filthy bitch." Sasuke whispered harshly into her ear as her body instantly froze at his words. Her jaw clenched tightly as she began to work her way out of his grip. Unfortunately, she failed miserably. Annoyed by her constant movement, Sasuke pressed his dagger nearer onto her neck causing a line of blood to slide down her elegant neck.

Sakura hissed in pain as Sasuke cut her neck deeper. "Fuck you." Sakura spat as she tried untangling his arm from her neck. "Bitch. You don't stand a chance against me." Sasuke spat back as her blood boiled in anger. Immediately, Sakura bent her knee backwards, carefully moving it up and down before aiming a firm kick towards his groin. Upon her action, the Uchiha yelped in pain as Sakura managed to get out of his grip. She swiftly dashed further away from him, hissing as the wound on her neck came in contact with the harsh wind. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke caught up with her speed and thrust a powerful punch aimed squarely at her face. Due to the powerful punch, Sakura flew off the rooftop and her body slammed onto the solid ground.

Sakura yelled out agonizingly but then growled when Sasuke came after her. Sakura quickly jumped up to her feet, charging towards the Uchiha, all the while ignoring the immense pain emitting from her body. While charging towards him, Sakura pulled out five daggers and sent it flying directly towards him. Sasuke dodged all of the daggers in a flash and suddenly appeared in front of her. Without hesitation, Sasuke lifted his foot and hit Sakura in the stomach which caused her to fly back. She groaned and spat out blood as the hit propelled her against a metal pole. "Give up, Sa-Ku-Ra?" The Uchiha taunted as he wiped away the blood that flowed down the side of her mouth. Sakura glared deathly at him whom was hovering above her.

'_Damn.. am I gonna die here? Die knowing that this asshole killed me? No fucking way am I letting that happen.' _Sakura cursed inwardly as she thought hard on how to escape. She winced as he carefully touched the deep wound on her neck. Suddenly, one thought entered her mind and she contemplated the idea for a while. _'I could do that but its gonna suck.'_ She groaned as she finally made her decision. She was gonna do it. As Sasuke stared into her emerald eyes immensely, she couldn't help but feel captivated. She sighed as she slowly tip toed in order to reach his level, and with that, Sakura kissed him. The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock as Sakura continued kissing him, seeking for entrance. _'What the fuck is she doing?!' _Sasuke cursed as he could feel her tongue licking his lips. Eventually, he gave in as he opened his mouth and their tongues met. The kiss was full of lust and hunger as he deepened the kiss. She laced her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. Both of them were definitely enjoying the kiss but at the back of their mind, they both know that this is gonna be very misleading later on…

* * *

**A/N : Chapter 2 is done! Yes! **_**Gomenasai **_**if it sucks :( **** I hope I'll improve later on. Hope you guys like it and please review! All reviews will be highly appreciated! :) ****Unfortunately, the next chapter will be updated slower than usual because school is starting soon. I'm terribly sorry! But I promise that I'll try my best to update faster. Well, until next time! Arigato everyone~! ^^**


End file.
